


What do you want!?

by hopelesslyshameless



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x08 gapfiller, Drinking!!!, Jealous Mickey, M/M, Sexual Content, attempted talkes about shit, yes thats as goos as I can do with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyshameless/pseuds/hopelesslyshameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's first morning at the Gallagher's to the party in 4x08. Mickey trying to figure out if Ian has slept around and Ian trying to know whats happening with them. Not the best summery in the world but don't know the best way to explain it. </p>
<p>Also the somewhat sequel to Please Don't Tell Me I Fucked This Up but reading it is not essential to this story. Although I do encourage it!! =P</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you want!?

His back was sore and the sound of laughter was excruciatingly loud. 

_Why the fuck was there so much laughter anyways?_

When Mickey opened his eyes he was momentarily disoriented as he took in the dark room cluttered with furniture, clothing and toys. Ian’s voice suddenly dominated all other sound from downstairs as he spoke about something with enthusiasm the words muffled though the floor. A smile spread across his face as he remembered the night before, Ian moving in him while they looked at each other for the first time, Mickey coming hard from being touched only by Ian’s hard, flat stomach, another first. Ian had sworn afterwards that no one heard them and if they did they wouldn’t care. Mickey was skeptical. He didn’t see how anyone could not care about it in this neighborhood. So despite Ian’s attempts to get Mickey to sleep with him the older boy moved himself to the floor pulling blankets from all the different beds in the goddamned house. 

Then the sound of Ian singing reached his ears and he groaned. 

_Why the fuck was he singing?_

He slowly made his way downstairs his stomach dropping when he saw his sister standing there awkwardly. He knew why she was there. Before she opened her mouth he knew because there was only one reason she would risk seeing the douchbag by coming here. He tried to ignore Ian’s gaze through his talk with Mandy. He didn’t want to think about that day and what that fucking baby really meant. He didn’t even want a conversation about that whore to happened in front of Ian especially one about the spawn she was about to push out. 

When he finally looked at Ian he was relived to see humor and not hurt on his face. He wasn’t going to let that be known though as he raised his finger to the smiling red head. 

The Gallagher’s moved around the kitchen throwing insults at each other which made the sister-mother look like she was about to pull her hair out and cry. Ian use to talk a lot about his family, about how they got along and were there for each other, it was never something Mickey could understand but as he stood there he realized that something had changed and Ian had come back to a family that was broken and Mickey hated that. 

As the swarm of Gallagher’s left the house Mickey refilled his mug with the cheap burnt coffee. He looked over at Ian thinking about the times he would sit behind the counter of the Kash and Grab drinking multiples in a row. He was probably already finished his cup and needed a new one. He fought off the voice screaming ‘Gay!” in his head as he grabbed the pot and brought it over to the table. He could feel Ian’s eyes on him as he poured and it made him nervous. 

Ian was just as nervous because as small an act it would seem to most people for him it was the caring side that Mickey tried so hard to conceal. He’d been down this road before though and it never ended well. But if the past two nights were any indication Mickey seemed more devoted to Ian then he had ever been in the past. 

Mickey took a large gulp of his coffee as he heard the creak of old pips as the shower turned on upstairs for the sister-mother. 

“You sleep with anyone while you were gone?” Mickey was surprised by the evenness of his voice. He watched Ian from the corner of his eye but didn’t want to look him straight on incase Ian would see the fear on his face. 

Ian cocked an eyebrow, shock evident at the blunt statement. “Jesus Mick what the fuck does it matter?” 

“Well you came in my ass last night so I kinda wanna if is I got aids or some shit.” He looked at Ian eyebrows raised high.

“I’m clean Mick.” 

“You sure? You got strange fucks touching you every night. Fuck knows what’s wrong with ‘em. And fuck knows how many you go home with for their fucking ‘party favors!’” he tried to stay calm as he spoke, he really did but he could feel jealousy begin to coil in his stomach at the thought of someone else with Ian, someone else making him happy because Mickey was to much of a pussy to give Ian what he wanted. 

“I get checked all the time Mick. I’m clean.” 

Mickey couldn’t ignore the implications of what Ian had just said. Ian never stated that he hadn’t slept with anyone while he was gone. The fact that he had to get ‘checked all the time’ also meant that he was probably with different men all the time. Mickey’s hands gripped the mug more tightly as he looked at the black liquid within. 

Neither knew what to say next and Ian began to fidget in his seat. He stood up suddenly saying something about a run. Mickey continued to stare at the remnants of his coffee. 

“You really want me to go to the club with you tonight?” he said into the mug. 

Ian turned back to him from where he stood at the entrance to the kitchen, a smile threatening break. 

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you there.”

“Fine. Then I’ll go with you.” 

“Great!” Ian allowed the smile to fully grow. “I’ll be back soon. We can hangout today then head over to the club together.” 

Mickey heard the front door close after Ian. He ran a hand over his face. He could do this. He could be with Ian all day. He could sit in some sweaty club for Ian. Because fuck if he was going to mess this up again. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************

The whiskey burned on it’s way down. He didn’t care. He ordered another. Yet no matter how much he drank men would continue to approach Ian, eyeing him, reaching for him. And Ian would play to it, sway his hips in their direction putting his cock on display for them all. 

Mickey had promised that he would be good tonight, which meant no fights or threats. But when Ian saw Mickey pushing away one of his potential costumers he couldn’t help but smile. He'd known that Micky had a jelouse side, although he had yet to know if it had anything to do with himself because Mickey cared for him or because he had a problem with people touching his stuff. As Ian watched Mickey rant about his old clientele he couldn’t help the over flowing of feelings for the man he tried so hard to give up. 

It was mainly out of habit that Mickey pulled back from Ian’s attempted kiss. It wasn’t the habit of not kissing him or denying him, it was the fear of being seen by someone coming out of nowhere, or through a door, and beating or killing them both. It was something Ian seemed to never think about so Mickey was always extra cautious of how Ian and him might look to others. Mickey saw Ian’s amused expression and his eyes look around, Mickey followed them. The club was packed with half clothed men and couples seated close together fumbling under tables with faces pressed close. Mickey realized that in this place he didn’t need to be someone else, for the first time in his life he realized that the part of him that he had tried so hard to bury was celebrated here.

When Mickey looked back at Ian he saw the knowing smile. He gave up. He didn’t want to resist Ian, he’d gone too long without him and despite being together for the past 28 hours Mickey wasn’t ready to be apart again. 

A fire seemed to spark though Mickey as their lips touched. He really had missed this. He grabbed the back of Ian’s neck making sure he would stay connected with him and was pleased when he felt Ian do the same to him. Their other hands touched and pulled while they tried to get closer, to feel each other more. The music thumped through their bodies and the excitement of kissing in public filled them. 

Mickey had no idea how long the kiss lasted. All he knew was that the feeling of Ian’s hot bare skin was one of his favorite things in the world, along with his tongue, which pushed expertly into all the right places inside Mickey’s mouth. Ian pulled away slightly keeping his hand in it’s place on Mickey’s neck. 

“I’m going to loose money if clients see me kissing someone,” he smirks leaning in for another lingering kiss. 

“Fuck them! There are other fags in this place. They don’t need you.” 

Ian’s laugh was cut off as Mickey grew frustrated with their separation. Ian ran his hand up through the hair on the back of Mickey’s head. He deepened the kiss needing more and unwilling to relent. Mickey could feel Ian hardening against him while his own pants tightened. Ian ripped his mouth away from Mickey’s, who almost growled as the sensations left his body. 

“Follow me,” Ian said taking a hold of Mickey’s wrist and dragging him though the crowd to a shadowed door in the back. 

The bright room he was taken into had lockers along three walls and a blue bench in the middle. Through an open doorway he could see urinals, stalls and dingy showers. 

“You got some high school locker room fantasy I don’t know about Gallager?” Mickey joked. 

Ian smiled beginning to kiss down his neck. “Nah just needed to get you somewhere private and there’s always a line for the bathroom.”

“The fuck is this place? A whore house?”

Ian pulled back. “You’re thinking of your job Mick. I provide entertainment not hummers.”

“What the fuck we doin’ here then?” Mickey couldn’t help but mach Ian’s smile as he touched his tongue to his top teeth.

“I have something better in mind.” And with that Ian was kissing him with full force backing him up against the only wall devoid of lockers. Mickey could fell Ian’s hardness again and marveled at the fact that he walked here like that in nothing but his shiny gold shorts with no shame at all. 

Ian made quick work of ridding Mickey of his clothes. He was horny and anxious to fell Mickey’s skin against his. It felt like the times at the Kash and Grab when they were always in an adrenaline filled rush. Only now Ian could bite Mickey’s bottom lip just to hear him moan and hold him as close as possible without being pushed away. 

Mickey kissed from Ians lips down to his neck. He'd always loved kissing Ian there, he fuigered if he wouldn't let himself have his lips he would make Ian crazy by devoting attenchion there. Mickey pulled back quickly as soon as his tounge hit skin. 

"The fuck? You wearing makeup?" 

"Yeah," he laughted. "Had to cover up the marks you left last night."

"Let me guess, it would interfer with your tips." 

"Yep," he smiled brightly. 

Mickeys just kissed him again to ignore the fact that Ian was convering up, and doing a good job at it, the marks of posesion on him. Ian broke the kiss again, it was begining to iritate Mickey, but Ian leaned in severl more times to leave stecoto kisses. "Hold on...got stuff...in locker," he said while their lips were seperated. 

Mickey watched Ian walk away and wondered why he was still in those stupid shorts while he was standing there naked, leaking and panting. 

It didn’t take long for Ian to get the condom and lube. He’d made sure to buy some on his run knowing it wouldn’t be long before they where in this situation again. He looked Mickey over on his way back, he hadn’t been able to really take it all in the night before. He’d missed the pale skin, black hair and short build. Mickey smirked at him as he walked back over. They wasted no more time looking as their lips crashed together once again with intensity. Mickey finally managed to push Ian’s shorts down over his hips to free his hard-on from its sparkling confinements. Mickey wrapped his hand around Ian stroking him quickly making the younger boy moan deep in his chest. Ian squirt some lube on to his figures reaching behind Mickey, tracing his thumb down his back until he came to the spot he wanted. Ian didn’t question going slow he just wanted Mickey now so he quickly shoved in two fingers and heard Mickey give a choke in surprise. It wasn’t long though before he was rocking his hips back for Ian. 

When he felt he was prepared good enough Mickey pushed Ian back and grabbed the condom that was sitting on the bench and rolled it down Ian’s length before he picked up the lube that had been dropped on the floor, squeezed some on his hand and ran it up and down over the latex making sure there was enough, his ass already hurt from the night before. Ian’s eyes were on fire and the moment they met Mickey’s he had him thrown back against the wall sucking hard on his neck. He ran his hands down Mickey’s sides finding their place under Mickey’s ass. Instead of spreading him like Mickey had expected Ian pulled up and Mickey got the idea. When his legs were wrapped around Ian’s waist Mickey could feel his cock twitch at the show of how strong Ian was, it was fucking sexy.

Ian pushed in slowly, the both of them taking sharp breaths at the closeness. It didn’t take long before Ian was thrusting hard and deep into Mickey who gripped tightly onto one of Ian’s shoulders the other splayed out on the wall trying to grab at nothing. Ian’s hands were latched onto Mickey’s hips in a tightness that was caused by the combination of keeping Mickey’s up and pleasure. Ian had his head buried in Mickey’s neck breathing him in as he listened to the grunts he was letting out.

Mickey managed to unstuck his hand from the wall and shove it between their bodies. He began pumping himself in the same rhythm as Ian. The thrusts had sped up and Mickey knew that Ian was close and so was he. 

“Gunna cum,” he grunted out. Ian was suddenly kissing Mickey again who responded with enthusiasm as he felt Ian’s tongue against his. They both moaned into the others mouth as they came together. 

Ian set Mickey down but kept him pinned between his body and the wall while Mickey got use to the feeling returning in his legs. 

“I have to go back out there,” Ian stated. 

Mickey just nodded feeling to exhausted and satisfied to argue and admit that he wanted to continue to touch, to feel his arms wrapped around him longer. 

“Yeah, whatever man.” 

Ian stayed with him though until he was dressed before they both went back into the flashing lights and sound of the club. 

 ********************************************************************************************************************************************

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Mickey asked looking at Ian now that their coats were removed. 

"Whudda you mean?" Ian laughed. 

"You're fucking clothes man. You sure as hell weren't wearing them when we left your place."

"They were in my locker. I keep clothes in there incase I get invited out somewhere after."

"Fancy fucking clothes, condoms and lube, all the essentials in one place hey Gallagher."

Ian smiled and nodded and Mickey smiled back happily as he let Ian guide him into the main part of the apartment filled with people Mickey wanted nothing to do with. But Ian liked them so he could suck it up. 

Ian slid in so easily with these people. He seemed comfortable and like he belonged in this upscale, tight ass apartment building. It was like he hadn't grown up hungry and fighting for everything he had. Mickey didn't have that ability though. He wore his upbringing for all to see. He was uncomfortable and angry at every man in this room who looked at Ian. Ian didn't notice or didn't mind that men where still looking at him hungrily even though he'd left his job. He would laugh at jokes sliding his hand down arms, placing hands on backs or wrapping his arm around shoulders. Mickey watched from the outside glaring in at the boy that was suppose to be his whether he wanted to admit it or not. So, he left Ian to his friends and found a corner in the apartment with no one around and drank bottle after bottle of whatever pussy beer this guy had given him. 

Ian spotted Mickey leaning against the far wall and excused himself from the group he was in to join the only person he really wanted to be with. 

"Hey! Where've you been? You walked off for the bathroom like an hour ago." 

Mickey didn't say anything he just looked at the ground then brought his hand up to run his thumb over his bottom lip. 

"What the fuck am I doing here man?" 

Ian let out a short laugh. "You're drinking imported beer for free and apparently sulking in a corner." 

"Fuck you. I mean why did you bring me here?" 

"Because I wanted to. Jesus Mick what's your problem."

Mickey pushed himself off the wall his anger was boiling over no matter how hard he attempted to suppress it. "The problem is that you brought me to some queerbo party with fucking asses on the wall while you walk around putting your hands over whoever you can touch! Fuck how many have you fucked in here? Is this a party for every guy that Ian Gallagher has ever shoved his dick in?" 

Ian looked around quickly to make sure no one was close and witnessing the scene before he turned back to Mickey. "Can we go somewhere and fucking talk?"

Mickey threw is hands up in mock defense, "fine dickbreath lead the way."

Ian took them out to balcony which was thankfully empty but for large flowers growing out of multiple potting boxes. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Mickey groaned as the smell and sight of the balcony garden surrounded him. "You dragged me out to the fucking gayest place in this already gay apartment to have some girly talk. Fuck!" 

Ian didn't seem to care about Mickey’s comments just looked at him steadily. "What the fuck does it matter to you if I've slept with people here or while I was gone?"

"Doesn't," Mickey snorted. "Just don't want to get fucking aids. Who knows where those cocks have been."

"What do you want Mickey?" 

"Told you. Wanna know if..."

"No! I'm done with your fucking excuses Mickey. Tell me what you fucking want!" Ian’s voice boomed with such force Mickey was momentarily taken back. Ian was always so hot when he got angry but Mickey didn't have time to appreciate it as his feelings mirrored Ian’s. 

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about." 

"I'm talking about you being a fucking pussy! I have spent the past two years trying to figure out what it is you wanted and what I meant to you and every time I thought I'd figured something out you would turn on me leaving me broken and fucking bloody and I'm tired of it! So tell me what you fucking want!"

"I don't know!" Mickey yelled and Ian began to take steps toward him. 

"Bullshit! You want a fuck buddy? A boyfriend? You want me to stop fucking other guys? What is it?" 

"Doesn’t fucking matter just don't fucking leave me again!" The words were out of Mickey’s mouth before he could even think about them. They stood there in silence and let the statement wash over both of them.

Ian hadn't been expecting that. He'd thought Mickey would yell at him to fuck off, that all he wanted was for Ian to be there every time he was horny and he couldn't be if he was off with someone else. He'd prepared himself for all the insults Mickey would throw at him and all the ways he'd told Ian in the past that he meant nothing to him. And despite all this Ian knew he would still go crawling back to Mickey like he always did because he couldn't think of anything other then the fucked up relationship they were in. He'd managed to stay away for a long time but Mickey showed up and Ian couldn't even consider leaving again and in no way did he think that that was what Mickey wanted of him, to say that he would stay. Ian was speechless. 

"Fuck..." Mickey mumbled as he dropped his gaze to the ground and fumbled to pull his pack of smokes from his pocket. He could still feel Ian looking at him. He walked over to the stone ledge of the balcony and sat on the cold surface and taking a long drag. 

Ian walked over and took a seat beside him. Mickey didn't look as he held the pack out and felt one being pulled out before he passed the lighter. 

Ian breathed in and just relaxed in the feeling of Mickey’s presents. "Just so you know everyone I've ever slept with since we started whatever this is, has been to forget about you. When I was with you, I didn’t want anyone else." Ian took a deep shuttering breath. "I wanted so badly to forget about you while I was gone. I had to leave you."

"I know," Mickey bit his lip. 

"I don't want to leave you again. It feels right being with you again and today was great but it can't be like before. I can't continue to just be a way for you to get off."

"You're not." Mickey whispered and Ian felt warmth spread through him while Mickey simultaneously thanked and cursed the effects of all the alcohol he’d consumed that night. They sat in comfortable silence together smoking. "We done with all this gay shit now?" Mickey was looking at Ian shivering from the winter air. Ian laughed throwing his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and pulling him close in an attempt to warm him. Ian felt him tense for a moment before relaxing into the touch. "Yeah, let's go in it's fucking cold out here." They flicked they cigarettes over the ledge and went back into the party where Ian took note to not touch anyone, to stay with Mickey. Later going to bed Ian collapsed onto the mattress keeping his distance from Mickey thinking it was what he wanted but he smiled wide when he felt the hand wrap tightly around his arm.


End file.
